Colostrum is a component of the milk of mammals during the first few days after birth. Colostrum is a thick yellowish fluid and is the first lacteal secretion post parturition and contains a high concentration of immunogloblins (IgG, IgM, and IgA) and a variety of non-specific proteins. Colostrum also contains various cells such as granular and stromal cells, neutrophils, monocyte/macrophages, and lymphocytes. Colostrum also includes growth factors, hormones, and cytokines. Unlike mature breast milk, colostrum contains low sugar, low iron, but is rich is lipids, proteins, mineral salts, vitamins, and immunoglobins.
Colostrum also includes or contains a proline-rich polypeptide aggregate or complex, which is referred to as colostrinin. One peptide fragment of colostrinin is Val-Glu-Ser-Tyr-Val-Pro-Leu-Phe-Pro (SEQ ID NO:31), which is disclosed in International Publication No. WO-A-98/14473. Colostrinin and this fragment have been identified as useful in the treatment of disorders of the central nervous system, neurological disorders, mental disorders, dementia, neurodegenerative diseases, Alzheimer's disease, motor neurone disease, psychosis, neurosis, chronic disorders of the immune system, diseases with a bacterial and viral aetiology, and acquired immunological deficiencies, as set forth in International Publication No. WO-A-98/14473.
Although certain uses for colostrinin have been identified, it would represent an advancement in the art to discover and disclose other uses for colostrinin, or a component thereof, that are not readily ascertainable from the information currently known about colostrinin or its constituents.